Inescapable
by Chrissy the lovelorn stranger
Summary: Ooooh God! It's a beautiful day on Astraea hill but for how long? Underneath the relaxed exterior situations are forming and tragedy could strike at any moment.
1. Chapter 1

Ok folks, here we go then! First draft and I hope y'all love it ...but let me know yeah?

And just for the record...I do not own or claim any ownership to Strawberry Panic or it's associated characters! But hell, I wish I did! Love those girls!

'Inescapable'

Chapter 1.

'Realization'

It is autumn, a beautiful day shines down upon Astraea hill. The birds are singing and there is hardly a cloud in the sky. The water on the lake is of the purest azure, even the wind in the trees seems to laugh as it blows the leaves to and fro. In the midst of all this tranquillity, a lone figure bursts from the doors of St Miator's academy with an audible 'CRASH!' as the doors are flung asunder! She takes off at an alarming pace, silver hair flying wildly as she puts all her effort into the run, 'I will not see this happen again!' she almost screams, as the sweat begins to bead on her forehead. The trees are streaking past now as she approaches the cathedral and takes a very hard left towards the dormitories. She stumbles, catching her ankle... 'Aaaah! Christ!' Clearly in pain, she hovers for a split second... and then she's off again. Head down, mind filling with traumatic images from her past, ghosts, if you will.

'Have her parents been notified?' It is the voice of the sister. There are several people in the room, a dorm room. 'They cannot be reached.' comes the reply, hushed and broken from another sensei. 'We must let the other students know, it is only right', even the sisters voice is clotted, unable to secure its usual dignity and possession.

A doctor leans upwards from the crumpled, pale, figure laying in the bed and shakes his head slowly,' She just doesn't have the fight left in her', he says, 'I've never seen it before in one so young... it's like she's...' , his voice trails off, unable to reassure or make any sense of what's happening.

A soft moan escapes the lips of the girl as the sweat pours from her and she tries to move, against all the odds. A moment of lucidity grapples with her and then wraps its arms around her...

'...Tamao chan?'

The long standing guardian of her welfare and best friend drops to her knees next to the bed, shaking, and trying desperately not to show it...

'...Nagisa chan...' Tamao has nowhere to go, this is all she has...

'Is Shi... is Shi...' She erupts into a fit of coughing, leaving flecks of blood, glistening, on her lips. The cough is savage, taking everything she has from her. Seconds later, she passes back into unconsciousness.

Tamao sobs softly by her bedside as Nagisa's small frame spasms of its own accord. She cannot do anything and she knows it. Quietly, holding her hand and with her eyes pressed tightly shut, Tamao whispers a prayer as the tears roll slowly down her cheeks.

_Okay guys, that's my first attempt, more in the wings but you gotta like it huh?_ _**Let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

'Inescapable'

Chapter 2.

'Stung'

Shizuma is running, not for her life, but for that of her lover. Gravel flies as her feet pound along, she isn't thinking straight and as the reality of the situation creeps up on her, her vision starts to blur and she is overwhelmed by a sudden and rising panic. Almost choking, she suddenly stops, leaning heavily against a tree for support, her breath coming in gasps. She remembers this sensation all too well. As the panic takes hold of her, the emotions flood in and she is nearly drowned by a wave of remorse and guilt so thick, so suffocating, that it threatens to cripple her.

'Oh god no, no, not now...! This isn't happening! I will not give in to this!'

She shakes her head violently, trying desperately to clear her eyes and failing. Disoriented and fighting the fear, there is little she can do and losing her grip on the tree, slumps to the ground amongst the leaves. _This cannot be, it cannot! _Rallying what energies she still has, the Etoile searches for a branch and finding a low one tries to pull herself upright. _It's not working! I can't, I just can't! _But she can... and she does. Having regained her feet and fighting to control herself, Shizuma feels the leading edge of a deep anger building inside her. She is angry with herself, angry at the world, she is angry with god. As the rage pours through her, she clenches her fists and looses a punch against the tree which sends splinters flying. Her hand is bloodied but the adrenalin is flowing once more. _Now, quickly! _And ignoring the growing pain in her ankle she sprints. Fists balled, eyes narrowed and legs pumping. She has to move fast, the ghosts are closer now and she cannot give in to them. _Please, please, not again, not like this._ Could fate really be this cruel? Yes, it could and she is well aware of it. As the sweat risesand her strength starts to desert her, she sees the dormitories ahead. Breathing hard and suddenly terrified, she comes to a shuddering halt. Never have the dorms looked so foreboding. Usually a place full of laughter and practical jokes, of love and friendship, but now she feels intimidated and frightened by it. There is no time though, a bigger fear is gnawing at her resolve and she will not allow it to take shape. How could life have dealt her such appalling hands? How was any of this right? She is trembling, feeling the panic returning as the ghosts begin to infiltrate her very being. Angrily blinking back the inevitable tears and mastering all of her self-possession Shizuma closes her eyes, just for a moment. Her breathing slows as she repeats the mantra, calming herself. _This will not break me, I won't allow it._ _This will not break me, I won't allow it. '_I WILL NOT!' And with that, she is ready.

Tamao is beyond consolation, her agony runs too deep. The sister, sensei and the doctor have gone now, leaving her alone with Nagisa and the slow steady beep coming from the monitor. She'd remember the doctor's words for the rest of her life. 'There isn't anything else I can do for her, I'm very sorry.' he'd turned away, visibly shaken that his skills were useless. 'Still no word from her parents?' he asks the sister. 'Nothing yet,' she replies, 'we've been trying continuously for 3 days, but to no avail. How long do we have?' she asks. Tamao remembers this so very clearly, he'd just looked down, shaking his head, 'It won't be long now.'

Her thoughts return to the room. She is left to her own private grief for a friend she has yet to lose, for a love she has yet to gain. It is too much for her to bare alone and she clutches Nagisa's hand, gently but firmly, for her own comfort as well as that of her friend's and in case she should wake. _I couldn't have her feel alone, not now._ But Tamao is alone, so very alone and the machinery next to the bed is of little comfort to her.

As if in answer to her thoughts, Nagisa stirs. There are a few brief -moments as Tamao realises she has woken and then she is on her knees again, staring desperately into her best-friends beautiful chestnut eyes. 'Nagisa...' is all she can manage. She has so many things she wants to say but her voice has deserted her almost completely. The words come slowly and are broken but Tamao understands them all. She knows her friend well and it does her a great disservice as Nagisa struggles to speak. 'T...Ta...mao...ch...chan?' And that's all it takes. Tamao can't hold back anymore. Her love for her friend consumes her completely and she breaks down next to the bed her mind awash with what could've been. All she wants is to say the right thing now. To be the friend she has always been, the very best of friends. But she cannot...

As she slowly falls apart, disintegrating, with her head down, tears streaming over her friend's hand, something happens. 'Tamoa chan?' It has taken all of Nagisa's strength to speak. Her voice reaching Tamao through her misery and she looks up. Red rimmed eyes brimming but ever hopeful. 'Nagisa, I...' she can't speak, her throat has closed completely and she stares at Nagisa helplessly whilst the tears fall from her silent face. _I love you. I have always loved you. You are my very reason for being._ But no words will form. To her astonishment Nagisa smiles tenderly up at her and very slowly, shakily reaches out and touches her face, soothing her heart. Her fingers run delicately through Tamao's hair and then down to her cheek, tracing the tear tracks, caressing away the pain. 'I know...' is all she says.

_**Well there ya go guys, a bit longer and even more pain! I'd just like to mention that I have no claim of ownership on Strawberry Panic or associated characters :( 'Oh well...'**_

_**Also, thanks to those who reviewed ch.1**_. _**I hope this is workin' for ya! Let me know folkies!**_


	3. Chapter 3

'Inescapable'

Chapter 3.

'Excommunication'

Shizuma is holding her splintered soul together, but only just. Her limits of tolerance tested to the n'th degree by the maelstrom, swirling and kicking inside her. As she approaches the main doors of the dorms, a cold shiver runs up and down her spine causing her scalp to prickle and a wave of nausea to grab her by the throat like a seasoned serial killer. She pauses... and then breaks into a run 'No, no, no...' She can't contain her panic any longer. There is no being late this time.

As Nagisa's words slowly but deftly sink in, Tamao is overtaken by a crushing surge of love for her friend that completely disarms her. She tries to speak but can't... stops... and tries again. 'You knew?' her voice is thin, high, no resonance. Nagisa's response is slow and laboured 'Yes...Tamao...I've always... known,' her face is white, tortured from the effort but, still, she smiles up at her. 'Don't leave me...,' Tamao whispers , as if the very sound of her voice may shatter her friend completely. It's all she can say, she is so scared, scared of being alone again, alone without Nagisa, without her love.

Without even thinking, Tamao rises from her place next to the bed and slowly leans across. She seeks something she has never known, only dreamt about, in all their time together. 'I love you Nagisa... I've loved you... since we first met, since you held my hand in the dark, since you woke me up clutching a pillow... you were so scared...' her face crumples and she can say no more, words are not enough. As she leans in, meeting her lips, their tears run freely and pitifully together down Nagisa's cheeks. Their kiss is not deep, is not a lover's kiss but it conveys a thousand unspoken words and lingers for more than a moment. Tamao can feel the pain, the indecision, the torment in her friend, her love.

No, life isn't fair.

Taking the few steps in one stride, Shizuma bursts through the dorm doors like a wounded leopard and runs straight for the stairs to the 4th year rooms, not even thinking to take in her surroundings.

'Shizuma san!' the sister is indignant. 'Stop right where you are!'

The sudden bark of the sister startles her and for a split second she stops, turns and stares straight into the eyes of her senior. Her eyes are hard but red raw. Only a few moments pass, the sister starts to speak and then stops, seeing the pain and urgency in Shizuma's face. 'Go...go on,' she falters. She's never come between her girls and she will not start today, not now, not like this. Shizuma is her star pupil and right now she cannot bring herself to enforce this rule. Not when she knows the reason for the Etoile's distress. Straightening herself, the sister turns and lest anyone should see her, returns to her study and quietly weeps to herself. _Is it not enough that she had to endure this once before? How can this possibly happen twice? How..? _Sensing duty, she wipes at her face and gets up from her desk. As she leaves the room she glances at a photo on the mantle; a class of girls stare back at her, all smiling... and she cannot bare it... she is in the front row.

Shizuma is an unstoppable force, a whirling tornado of pure emotion as she flies along the corridors, all thoughts of the sister extinguished from her mind. Her path is set and she doesn't even think as she powers towards Tamao & Nagisas's room. _Nagisa! _Reaching the door she defies yet another rule, flinging it wide open and rushing in dramatically. Her heart stops. The room is empty...

Tamao hasn't slept for two days and although she is completely oblivious to this, it is taking its toll on her. Nagisa had given her one brief, pain-filled smile as their kiss had broken and then lapsed back into unconsciousness. She'd wanted to take her back to their room. Carry her, lay her down and crawl in beside her, for comfort... because she loved her. But she knows she cannot. The sun may be shining outside but the moon is obscured by clouds inside her heart. Feeling lost under the glow from the single, dim bedside light Tamao very carefully climbs onto the bed and wraps her shaking arms around her friend. _Please don't go... don't go..._ She is crying openly and no longer cares. _I can't lose you... I love you. _The tears are thick and fast, her breathing hard against Nagisa's ashen face. _No... please... don't baby... please don't..._

The rage that has been building inside Shizuma is hard. A rage that cannot be controlled, cannot be muzzled and will not stop until it is satisfied. She is too late... but how? How can this be? It's only been minutes since she ran from the French lesson. Nagisa only had flu didn't she? When did it become so... life threatening? She can't think, memories of Kaori now rushing in at her from all angles. _Where are you? Please say I'm not too late... _She is in a fury. Spinning around she is out of the room as rapidly as she entered. _Where? _Again she runs the hallways, throwing open the oak doors with no regard for tradition. 'Nagisa!' she can't help herself anymore, shouting and screaming like a fallen angel angry at the almighty. _Where is my love? WHERE? _'NAGISA!'

Miyuki is on her way to a student council meeting and has stopped by her room for a brief reprive. She loves her position in the council but now cannot attend the all too chaotic meetings, not without psyching herself up first. She used to be a natural for the post but since Shizuma's 'indiscretion' she cannot face the Lulim and Spica representatives without having a bad attack of nerves. She knows why. Head between her knees now and trying to breathe deeply, she hears what sounds like Armageddon approaching. 'What the...!' And the door flies open, smashing into the wall. Miyuki is stunned by the sudden and dramatic appearance of her friend and former room-mate. Blood red eyes and teeth bared, silver hair slick against her thunderous face. Shizuma looks every inch the crazed she-wolf. 'Shizuma, what... what is it?' she exclaims. Her friend just stares at her, her chest heaving from the exertion of running. 'Jesus! What's wrong?' Miyuki forgets herself and is quickly at her friend's side, eyes searching her face for some explanation. 'Shizuma, what is it? What's happened? Is it...?' she breaks off, not wanting to say it, not wanting to make it real. Shizuma is breathing hard and can hardly speak now but she can see the concern in Miyuki's eyes. Through the rage comes fear and from the fear, sorrow. Her sobs are sporadic and repressed as she tries to vocalize her distress. 'Nagisa!' she finally manages, 'I can't find her!' Without any hesitation, forgetting her nerves and the council meeting, Miyuki takes her hand and for the first time ever she takes the lead in their friendship. 'Come with me,' she says softly but with council authority, even now the professional in her taking charge.

Out in the corridor the inevitable crowd is beginning to form as Miyuki leads the Etoile quickly away. Chattering schoolgirls being the last thing she needs now. A left turn, straight ahead, a right... and then she pauses, looking intently at her friend. 'Please forgive me for this,' she says, an apprehensive look crossing her face. Shizuma doesn't even notice where she is 'Nagisa... take me to her... hurry!' she barks, 'Where is she?' Miyuki can't even look at her now 'Here,' she says softly.

They are outside the door to a room Shizuma knows well, too well. It is Kaori's old room... and it is too much for her. Crashing to the floor, she stares up at Miyuki's now terrified face. 'Why? Why here?... ANSWER ME!' There is no explanation that is going to help now and Miyuki is painfully aware of this. She can only try to do her friend justice with token gestures, a foolish idea at best but her only option. 'Just go in Shizuma.' Reaching down, she takes hold of her seething friend's hands and pulls her upright. 'Go to her, go on.' Shizuma's face is unreadable but she starts to protest, 'Miyuki..!' The pain and anger is written all over her face. 'Sshhhhush, go on,' forgetting who and where she is, Miyuki gives an unprecedented show of affection and wraps her arms around Shizuma. 'Go on, go... now... It's ok.' She insists. The steel returns to Shizuma's eyes and she utters just one sentence before shrugging Miyuki's arms off and turning away, 'It'll never be ok.' Miyuki is stunned but empathic to her friend's depth of emotion. She knows she's got this one wrong. 'Shizuma... please...,' she almost whispers.

'Go away, go far away AND STAY THERE!' Miyuki is gunned down just like that. She is responsible for Nagisa's rooming and Shizuma knows it. 'I'm so sorry,' she says, almost inaudibly, 'the equipme...,' she never finishes the sentence.

'JUST GO AWAY AND DIE!' Shizuma is beyond rage now and Miyuki starts to back away from her, shocked by the Etioles outburst and not a little bit fearful. 'I'm...'

'JUST FUCKING GO!' It's like a slap in the face and she doesn't know what to do. She can't place herself. _Is this really happening? _With her mind reeling from Shizuma's verbal attack, Miyuki turns to go, her heart heavy in her chest.

'...and Miyuki SAN,' the insult slams home, the poison dripping from Shizuma's words now. She turns back to face her friend and...

CRACK! The sound echoes down the hallway as Miyuki falls to the floor clutching her face, Shizuma's already bloodied fist catching her square across the cheekbone. There is no going back, she has lost her forever.

'Don't ever speak to me again...,' Shizuma spits this last at her and turns away, ignoring Miyuki's shaking frame and bloodied face, '...Bitch!' And without thinking, yet again, she throws open the door.

_So there ya go folks! what on earth is gonna happen now, OMG! Miyuki is battered, Shizuma is rabid, Tamao is beside herself...again, the sister...well, god knows and Nagisa... I'll leave it all to your imaginations. Life is such a bitch, huh? Let me know if I'm getting this right folks! See y'all in ch.4! Ciao for now peeps! xx_


End file.
